Disney's Little Girl
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." One little girl; Ellie Johnson, learns this as she discovers the family she never knew she wanted ... until now. (SOON TO BE DELETED; STARTING OVER!)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. Now this is an idea I've had for a while now.**

 **So basically, this story is about a little girl named Ellie who goes to Disney World with her parents and unexpectedly starts to become part of the Disney family; who are not cast members but the actual characters! That will be later explained.**

 **Also, I just want to dig a little deeper in my Disney roots and do some writing on it.  
**

 **These are all gonna be short parts; hopefully, more like one-shots. Just let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ellie looked out her bedroom window.

It was still dusk out and it would be morning soon.

Her mom woke her up, reminding her to get ready. They were going to leave in a little bit.

Ellie scurried around her room, stumbling sometimes, as she put on her Mickey Mouse sweater and small jeans. When she fell down on her tiny bottom while putting on her socks, Mom hurried back in to help her.

As she finished putting on her Mickey Mouse sneakers, Mom told her to grab her Mickey Mouse hoodie (it's got ears! ^-^) while she went to get her purse.

After putting it on, Ellie walked back to her window and she was lost in thought.

As for who this is … this is Ellie Johnson.

She's 3 years old.

She has long brown locks and baby blue eyes.

And she's the most innocent little thing you will ever meet.

And that's because the real world was hidden from her. The harsh reality of it. Thanks to her parents. They were currently having marriage problems and that involved lots of yelling, constant arguments, and one time Ellie heard them fighting one night and asked Mom about it. But all she said was, "It was nothing."

Ever since then, they decided to immerse Ellie in a perfect – _too_ perfect – atmosphere comprised of three things.

Star Wars.

Marvel.

And Disney.

And that brings us to today where Ellie and her parents are taking her to Disney World for quite a long stay.

Mom walked into the room and gave her a gentle, _too_ friendly smile and took her hand, leading her out her bedroom and downstairs where her Dad and their luggage was waiting. After giving each other uncertain looks, the family packed their things in the back of their van's trunk and everyone got in.

Ellie was put in her booster seat and given her Mickey Mouse plushie. She cuddled it as they drove to the airport. She yawned as she fell right back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. The first part is always the shortest one.**

 **Now, how this works is I just do parts with Ellie meeting and hanging out with our fave Disney characters. Especially Belle, Beast, Peter Pan, Ariel, and etc.**

 **You can request things too, just as long as they're not too violent or too mature. And yeah, no lemons whatsoever! I want to make this as reader friendly as possible.  
**

 **I already have the next part done. I may have to post one too many often if I have the urge. Especially since I went to Magic Kingdom last Friday. It was so fun! ^-^**

 **Until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys!**


	2. Beauty

**A/N: Hey guys. So, fair warning: this will be based off Disney World and we may mostly be in Magic Kingdom and only see the other places once or twice. That and I'll be adding some changes to them in the future. You've been warned!**

 **Other than that, I don't own Disney at all. Just Ellie and her folks (my new OC's).**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

The moment Ellie opened her eyes, she knew right there that they weren't at home anymore. Her mom put her down on her feet so she could look around their new bedroom in their villa. Ellie looked at the new atmosphere. It was light toned, cozy, and so clean. Ellie looked in front of her and walked to the glass screen door. "Hang on, baby." Mom slide the door open before Ellie could hit her head on it and walked outside with her. Mom held her hand as they looked out to the beautiful view from their spot in the Grand Floridian Resort.

The beach, the lake, and beyond that, the Magic Kingdom. "Do you see it, sweetie?" Ellie shook her head for no so her mom picked her up again. "How about now? Right there. See?" She pointed to the castle in the distance. Ellie squealed a bit, making her mom laugh. "Oh, you're going to have so much fun here, sweetie. You're going to be so happy …"

Ellie was so enraptured by their scenic view that she didn't see her mom's sorrow face.

"I promise."

 **DLG**

It was the middle of the day and Belle was greeting some guests besides the rose garden near her cottage. She was dressed in her iconic blue and white dress and her hair was in a ponytail and a blue bow. She just waved good-bye to the group as they left when she spotted someone spying on her behind a rose bush.

Belle smiled, curiosity evident in her brown eyes before she approached. Belle finally saw it was a little girl, no more than three. And she was dressed in a yellow shirt with Belle's face on it, blue shorts and pink sneakers. She bent down to reach her eye level.

Belle smiled. "Hello there." The little girl shrank back, nervous by being caught spying. "Don't be shy. I just wanted to see you, that's all. Ooh, I love your shirt." Belle pointed at, admiring her face on it. "That's me!" The little girl nodded, still silent. "What is it?"

"Mommy – Mommy says no – no talking to strangers." She stuttered out.

Belle gave a warm smile. "What's your name, sweetie?" The girl looked hesitant at first when she saw the warmth in Belle's eyes. She wouldn't hurt a thing.

"Ellie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellie." Belle took her small hand in hers. "See? We aren't strangers anymore." Ellie smiled a bit, making Belle feel proud of her accomplishment. "But your mother is right. You shouldn't talk to people unless you know them well." Ellie nodded. "Where is your mother?" Belle asked, looking around.

"Back there," Ellie pointed to her mother from afar. She had brown hair just like Ellie's and her eyes were drawn to her phone but she was frowning, not noticing her daughter wasn't with her. Belle gave an uncertain look at her before going back to Ellie.

"Well, you should go back to her. We wouldn't want her to worry, right?" Ellie shook her head no. Suddenly, Ellie reached her hand out to a rose. She tugged on a petal and took Belle's hand before placing the petal in her palm. Ellie gazed at her for a moment before mumbling, "Bye."

Belle watched as Ellie ran back to her mom, tugged on her hand, and her mom looked startled before she bore a gentle smile at her child. The pair walked away, leaving Belle by herself. She brushed the petal with her fingers, smiling at the kind gift, however small.

"Good-bye, Ellie."

 **DLG**

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Ellie asked as they walked down the busy cobblestone street.

She looked at her phone one last time before she took a deep breath and answered. "Daddy's busy, sweetheart." Ellie gave a glum look. "But hey, at least you got to meet Belle, huh? How was that?"

Ellie twiddled with her hands, looking down. "Mm-hmm." That means yes.

"Okay then. How about some lunch?"

"Yeah!" Ellie jumped up, glum face replaced with a grinning one.

Mom laughed as they walked off, the pair unaware of a certain clothed cricket watching from his favorite hiding spot atop the roof of Pinocchio's Village Haus. As he saw them walking, Jiminy Cricket twirled his umbrella in his gloved hand, wondering who this child is and what her future has in store.

"Mm-hmm indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: Aubery Ezzo, your request has been granted. And not to worry, we will see more of Jiminy later.**

 **Now, I really want tons of love and support here, guys. I'm serious. No more fooling around. Seriously, it takes my other stories on Wattpad forever to get noticed. So, pretty please check this out.**

 **So, until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys.**


	3. News Update

Hey guys.

Now, once again, this happens.

I'm starting to rethink how this story should go plot wise; how I was going at it didn't really make that much sense. And I want to change the story title. And I've been working on other things on Wattpad; more mature stuff on my fave fandoms and such.

So, until further notice, this story is gonna be deleted. I'm starting over.

I'll still use what I had in this story from the last two chapters but changing things a bit. Or a lot. We'll see.

Sorry for this. This happens way too often. But I'm pretty sure there are other Disney stories to read, longer and better than this.

Thanks anyway guys. Later.


End file.
